In a three-dimensional memory device having multiple conductive layers stacked on a substrate, a structure has been proposed in which an air gap is provided between the conductive layers adjacent to each other above and below. Such a structure may decrease a mechanical strength. Therefore, a structure has been proposed in which an air gap is provided in a portion of the region between the conductive layers adjacent to each other above and below while causing an insulating layer to remain between the conductive layers.